Thanksgiving Special
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Raymond and Vano are at their wacky adventures with the special days in human history! this time they hunt a turkey for Ray and Amaris' thanksgiving dinner, little do they know that turkeys nare vicious animals. RnR and I own nothing.


**Thanksgiving Special**

_Disclaimer: I do now own Halo, Bungie does. I do own Raymond-G214 and Vano 'Maktoai. Amaris Streenan belongs to Starseeker347._

**Start!1**

"You don't know what Thanksgiving is?" Amaris stared at the Spartan-III as if he had grown a second head. Brows raising further when said Spartan shrugged. "Ray…" she sighed and shook her head. "Thanksgiving is a special day to be thankful for all we have, and eat turkey."

The Spartan slowly nodded. "I…see," he really didn't, so they just said thanks a lot and ate a bird?

"You don't understand, do you?" Amaris guessed.

"Not a clue."

Amaris sighed and went into a small explanation on what Thanksgiving was and since the Author was too lazy to type it there was a timeskip.

"Now do you understand?" Amaris asked, arms crossed and watching the Spartan.

"Yes…" Ray nodded. "I do," he did, and now he had an idea.

"Well, with that I'm going to work, see you at eight, Ray!" she moved forward, wrapping her arms arm around the Spartans neck and kissing him briefly on the lips before moving out the door before he could return the kiss.

Ray stood there, then his lips formed a smile and he walked over to the phone. Lifting it he dialled a number and waited.

"_Hello_?" came the voice that only an Elite could produce. "_Is this thing on? Hello! Speak_!"

"It's Ray, Elite, you want to go Hunting?" Ray cut in before the elite could get fed up with the phone and hang up.

"_I have said it before, Spartan, it's Vano, say it with me? Van-No. Vano! And what is our pray_?"

"A turkey… it is a fierce and noble creature that humans hunt yearly to earn for their feasts," Ray had to stretch the truth so that elite would be goaded into coming with him, afterall, he needed to get the turkey for Amaris so they could eat!

"_Sounds like a noble hunt! Very well! We shall hunt this tarkay together! What shall I bring_?"

"Uh, something that won't leave the animal too damaged, we have to cook it and eat it, so something that doesn't explode…"

"_I shall take a plasma pistol then_!" the phone was hung up.

Ray walked over to his closet and opened it, Amaris always assumed he held his clothes there, but that wasn't true, his clothes were under his bed and this was where he kept his small stash of things.

Fully opened the closet revealed several MA5Bs, M90 shotguns, M6D pistols and boxes of ammo for each, along with the meticulously cleaned and maintained SPI Mark II armor on a stand. Ray grinned, he just hoped Amaris never looked in his closet because he'd hate to explain this to her.

Grabbing the M90 shotgun and box of shells for it, loading six into the shotgun he pumped it with a satisfying click! Before he hesitated at his SPI armor, shaking his head he moved away from the closet and closed it, turned to his bed and put on some clothes that would fit the green scenery of the forest.

When he entered the kitchen he heard a knock on the door and walked over to it, opening it Ray raised his brows at the sight before him. Vano stood there looking a little or less armed to the teeth, he wore his Red major armor, a string of plasma grenades across his waist, two plasma pistols on his hips, a fuel rod on his back and a beam rifle as well. "Ready, Spartan?"

Ray looked down at his M90 shotgun. "Uh… I'll be right back," he wasn't about to be outdone by an Elite.

* * *

He returned with his SPI armor and two MA5Bs attached to his back, two M6Ds at his thighs and M90 Shotgun in hand, several grenades on his own waist and chest along with his standard combat knife in his sheath. "Ready," Ray nodded and the pair stepped out, Ray locked the house, turned and paused to stare at the giant blue vehicle in his driveway.

"Is… that a Wraith?" Ray asked, observing the usually military vehicle that had a license plate hanging in the front, it's plasma mortar hatch was closed as it hovered there.

"Yes, human registry laws decreed I keep the plasma mortar deactivated and I have those lyesense plates attached to my craft," Vano jumped into the driver seat of the large vehicle. "Now, attach your Mongrowl trailer to the back and let us be off!"

Ray walked over to the trailer that had two Mongoose on in, both were strapped down tightly and then he lifted it and turned to the Wraith, which had turned to reveal a trailer hook had been welded to the back. Attaching it he walked up front and hopped into the plasma turret, which had been removed in favor of a simple seat. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

It wasn't a long drive, Ray's helmet timer told him it was a forty-three minute drive to the nearby forest, stepping off Ray said. "Unhook the Mongoose."

Vano had already done that, setting each down he observed the forest. "This is where we will find this beast?"

"Yes," Ray hefted his shotgun up and glanced at his clock, he had about four more hours until Amaris got home so, plenty of time to hunt this bird-

His cellphone rung, taking his helmet off he pulled out of his armor compartment and pulled it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Ray, it's Amaris, I was wondering if you could check if we had any turkey for dinner_?"

Ray paused. "No, but I'm getting one right now, don't worry about it."

"_Alright then, gotta go, see you after work_."

Ray nodded. "Bye," he closed the phone and then turned to Vano, who had started both Mongoose and waited for Ray. The Spartan walked over, got on and they both sped off into the forest to hunt their prey.

It was about an twenty minutes of driving did they get deep enough into the forest, getting off their rides the pair pulled out their hunting fear, a plasma rifle and a M90 shotgun. "Alright, lets find this beast." Vano said, readying his plasma pistols.

For a few moments the pair snuck and stalked through the area then they paused when the heard a distinct sound, turning to glance Vano rose from his crouch and looked around the are, then he spotted it.

It was a tall, about thee foot tall bird with an extremely ugly face, like… something Vano would wish extinction upon for being so hideous! It was… just disgusting and he felt his stomach churn.

"What is _that_?" he whispered to Ray, in his moment of disgust having forgotten they had coms.

Ray poked his head up and smiled slightly at the sight. "That is a turkey, good find Elite, lets bag it and get back," he raised his shotgun and aimed.

"That is our prey? It is hideous!" Vano said as he continued to stare abomination that was the human turkey.

Ray flinched when the Turkey looked at them, it's beady eyes staring at them for a moment before it let out a loud 'gobble' of a shriek before it…charged at them? The turkey was running right at them!

"It's coming right at us!" Ray said, standing and firing a shot with his shotgun.

The ground next to the turkey exploded but the beast continued it's charge fearlessly. Vano raised both his plasma pistols and fired a steady stream of green plasma bolts. The turkey continued to gobble and rush them, evading the plasma bolts until it was right in front of them, it jumped up and flapped it's small wings and knocked Ray to the ground before gobbling off into the thick forest brush.

"I take it back, Spartan…" Vano growled as he stared after the Turkey. "This will be a noble hunt indeed."

Ray stood and hefted his shotgun with a pump. "Yes, I… didn't expect it to charge at us," he admitted. "Lets go!" they both took off after the turkey.

* * *

They found it again, this time it was by the river, drinking water while occasionally sticking it's head up and glancing around.

"What is our strategy, Spartan?" Vano whispered, reattaching the plasma pistols to his thighs and reaching behind himself to get the beam rifle off his back.

Ray raised his shotgun again and aimed. "Don't miss," he replied lowly.

Vano nodded and levelled the Beam rifle on the animal then slowly his finger closed on the trigger.

The turkey lowered his head just enough to avoid being shot in said limb before it turned and again stared at the pair with it's beady eyes, however instead of charging at them, it ran forward along the river, disappearing into the forest again.

Ray and Vano sprinted after it.

When they reached the river side they entered the trees, then stopped to see if they could find the tracks. "Where did it-"

'Gobble!' sounded out loudly before Vano looked up and briefly caught the sight of two feet before the large animal landed on his head and brought the 8'2 tall elite to the ground with it, it gobbled and scratched at him with it's talons.

Vano struggled to grab the beast while snarling. "What manner of beast is this!" as the turkey continued to try and peck or claw his eyes out.

Ray aimed his shotgun and said. "Stay still!" he really hoped he didn't get two birds with one stone here.

The turkey, as if sensing it's impending doom hopped off of Vano just in time to avoid a hail of lead from the Ray's shotgun, which exploded the ground next to Vano.

It gobbled at Ray and leapt, knocking the Spartan off balance and into the cool knee deep river with a splash.

The turkey pecked at Vano once, then rushed off into the forest, leaving the pair defeated, pecked and wet.

"Spartan…" Vano said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"We will need a better plan…"

"I agree…whole heartedly."

* * *

An hour later the turkey walked into a clearing, gobbling as it moved along, glancing around for the two hapless hunters that had failed to get it twice! It was a proud animal that would be taken easily! Foolish aliens! The turkey gobbled with pride as he strolled across the field.

It paused and looked at the blue sun.

Wait… blue sun? the turkey gobbled loudly and rushed out of the way in time to avoid being roasted by a plasma mortar. Soon more started hitting and exploding the ground around the field, turning grass and dirt to glass in an instant.

It gobbled and turned to make out of the forest, then suddenly Ray popped out of the bushes with the fuel rod in hand, aiming he fired a stream of giant green balls of radiation.

The turkey gobbled in surprise, turned and ran away, narrowly avoiding explosions that echoed behind it.

Ray smiled beneath his visor and pulled a string, a string that led all around the field to all twelve of Ray's grenades where the turkey was headed.

As it approached the Turkey leapt in surprised when it heard several small clicks, turning it jumped away in time to avoid the deadly shrapnel of the explosions from the frag grenades, the explosions propelling it forward back into the field. Landing with a gobbled grunt it looked it looked up in time to see Ray holding two MA5Bs and looking very much like the Terminator.

"Hasta la vesta, turkey."

Ray opened fire with both MA5Bs and kept the barrels levelled on the turkey as the rounds peppered the ground around it, it hit the things wing and it lightly gobbled in pain before bolting off in another direction towards the forest.

Another plasma mortar pouned the ground in front of it, making it stop and turn to face Ray. The Spartan levelled the MA5Bs and pulled the trigger, the turkey flinched and prepared for death.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Oh that's BS…" Ray groaned.

The turkey opened it's eyes and gobbled angrily before rushing the Spartan in a turkey rage. Ray tossed his weapons aside and drew his knife in time to be tackled by the animal.

The Wraith pulled back into Ray and Amaris' driveway, stopping and then Ray hopped out of the Wraith, his armor was covered in scratches and small splots of blood. Moving behind the wraith he unhooked the trailer and tugged it back to the garage.

* * *

He turned to the Wraith and waved.

The Wraith turned, drove out and down the street then parked into another driveway, Vano hopped out and got into the house. Ray turned and picked out a head turkey from between the Mongoose, dragging it by the neck into the house and getting ready to cook it.

**Later that night…**

"Ray! I'm home!" Amaris called as she entered the house, looking around and smelling something. "Is that turkey I smell?" she smiled and went into the kitchen, seeing Ray sitting at the table he smiled at her, wearing simple clothes, a green tank top, loose gray pants and socks.

He stood and walked over to her, giving her a hug and soft kiss on the lips which she returned.

They stood like that for a few moments before the pulled away and Ray gestured to the meal. "I hope I did good," he said with a smile.

Amaris nodded. "Looks good!" they sat down and ate.

"This turkey has got some kick to it."

"You… have no idea," Ray smiled slightly.

**End!**

**There it is! I know it's late! But I had to!1**


End file.
